bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Seductive Enticer Luina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860417 |no = 8298 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 153 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 24 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |bbframes = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 84, 90, 96 |bbdistribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 5, 4, 4, 12, 9, 7, 20, 10, 5 |bbtotaldistr = 100 |sbbframes = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 84, 87, 90, 96, 102 |sbbdistribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 10, 7, 4, 4, 18, 10, 8, 5, 5 |sbbtotaldistr = 100 |ubbframes = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 96, 102 |ubbdistribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 9, 5, 5, 5 |ubbtotaldistr = 94 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 48, 57, 60, 84 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 20, 15, 12, 35 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 84, 90, 96 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 5, 4, 4, 12, 9, 7, 20, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 84, 87, 90, 96, 102 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 4, 3, 3, 10, 7, 4, 4, 18, 10, 8, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 96, 102 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 15, 9, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 94 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A devious succubus, Luina first awoke in the world as a spirit of passionate love, arising fully formed from the reflection of the moon on the still waters of the lake. Her conjurer then bound her to his service in gaining mortal companionship, a task she was eager to satisfy. Yet with every hasty affair, she found that his claims of love were utterly false, and every night she would visit the broken-hearted women and eat their tear-soaked dreams. One day, she had enough of his foolishness and wrapped the conjurer in gossamer strings, squeezing him tightly until his mind and body broke. With the magical power she had accumulated, she twisted his form into a piece from the games of chess that they had played over and over again. So began her journey across the land, her sybaritic lifestyle explained as the frivolous eccentricity of a wealthy noblewoman's daughter who enjoyed games of chess as a pastime. Those that she defeated were turned into mindless thralls, eager to serve her whims. Those that won were given trinkets of power, mostly wasted with their feeble efforts to gain fame before they came crawling to her throne once again. And as the years drew by, Luina realized a horribly comforting truth: what were mortals, but miserable piles of secrets and broken promises? They never deserved love, she thought. Instead, adulation of their superiors was a better fate for them. Soon, her depredations caught the attention of the Raug, as a mystic mark began to manifest in her essence... |summon = Mmm! Delicious! Would you like to be my dessert? Or you could amuse me - I'm in the mood... |fusion = Their souls are tasty! Mmmm, be a dear and fetch me some more. I know you want to… |evolution = | hp_base = 5071 |atk_base = 1970 |def_base = 1771 |rec_base = 1526 | hp_lord = 7245 |atk_lord = 2815 |def_lord = 2530 |rec_lord = 2180 | hp_anima = 8137 |rec_anima = 1942 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2292 |def_guardian = 2768 |rec_guardian = 2061 |def_oracle = 2411 |rec_oracle = 2537 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Moon-Blinding Beauty |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, 60% boost to Atk, Rec when HP is over 50%, reduces damage taken for 1 turn when HP is below 50% & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 20% damage reduction & 25% chance to restore 20% HP of damage taken |bb = Blackburne Shilling Kiss |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, removes all status ailments & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to recover 15-20% HP of damage taken & 20% boost to OD fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Smiling Sicilian Games |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns & adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns |sbbnote = Heals (3500-4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Blackmar-Diemers Embrace |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns & adds high probability of resistance against 1 KO |ubbnote = 300% boost to OD fill rate, 350% Atk, Def, Rec & 80% chance to resist 1 KO attack (100% HP recovery) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Web of Broken Promises |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Def relative to HP remaining & restores HP each turn |esnote = 0.8% boost to Def per 1% HP remaining & heals (500-1000 + 20% of healer's Rec) HP |evofrom = |evointo = 860418 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Dark Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Luina1 }}